


Besos

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Different types of kisses, Fluff, Kissing, Modern Era, Multi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tipo de beso para cada amigo del ABC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En la mano

**Author's Note:**

> En mi grupo de cosplay/rol de LesMis, durante una de las reuniones, salió el comparar a cada uno de los miembros con un tipo de beso, comparativa que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta que terminó en una lista detallada de cada uno.  
> Y yo, que parece ser que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que ir metiéndome en fregados, me comprometí a escribir un pequeño drabble (que de drabble tienen lo que tengo de rubio) de cada uno de ellos.
> 
> Al ser un moder!AU, se me hace extraño que sólo se llamen por los apellidos, por lo que la mayoría de ellos usan más sus nombres de pila (o apodos). Iré explicando en las notas en cada capítulo los nombres que usamos para cada uno de ellos.  
> Y para empezar con este: Pierre Joly, Felix "Bossuet" L'Aigle y Musichetta (que aun no hemos encontrado apellido para ella)
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a Akhya (Joly), porque cuando se mete en personaje le sube la voz una octava; y Aria (Musichetta), porque sus abrazos son los mejores.
> 
> (Odio escribir notas)

 

**Joly**

 

Las calles empapadas, del cielo caen millones de gotas, es de noche y las farolas dan la poca luz que pueden alumbrar a su alrededor. Chica alejándose bajo el paraguas, con el corazón roto. Pero de pronto, ¡sorpresa! La cámara gira y se ve como el chico sale corriendo del edificio. Grita el nombre de ella y vuelve a correr. No puede perderla. La chica se gira, le ve, tira el paraguas y también se pone a correr. Ambos se encuentran, se abrazan. La música aumenta el volumen. Se separan un poco y sus manos aferran el rostro del otro. Se acercan lentamente… 

_—_ Pff, ¿ponemos mejor otra? — dijo de pronto Musichetta, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá con ligera dejadez. 

_—_ ¡Pero si eras tú quien quería ver la película! — exclamó Bossuet. 

_—_ No creí que fuera a tener un final tan típico. 

— ¿Es que ya es el final? — Joly se giró hacia Bossuet, como corroborando lo que ella acababa de decir. 

— Supongo, llevamos casi hora y media — contestó rápida Musichetta, sin darle tiempo a L’Aigle para siquiera abrir la boca. 

— Y después de haber aguantado hora y media no vas a ver el final por una escena. 

— Exacto.                                                  

— No hay quien te entienda, Musichetta… 

— ¡Habló! No eres el más indicado para decir nada, Pierre. 

— ¿Te has molestado? 

— No, si te parece… 

— Ey, ey, tranquilos, sólo ha sido un comentario desafortunado, no estropeemos una velada como esta por una tontería — saltó pronto Bossuet, incorporándose un poco para mirar a ambos. 

— En fin, si queréis acabar de ver la película, vosotros veréis — murmuró Musichetta mientras se levantaba del sofá —. Yo me voy a preparar un sándwich. 

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como su novia se iba indignada hacia la cocina. La película, como había vaticinado ella, no tardó más de un minuto en comenzar a pasar los créditos, y pronto la única luz que iluminaba el salón a oscuras (en un intento de imitar una sala de cine) fue la que llegaba desde la cocina. 

— Si no le he dicho nada ofensivo… — musitó Joly con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo una aprensión incómoda en el pecho. 

— No has dicho nada del otro mundo, Pierre — dijo Bossuet mientras se acercaba un poco a él y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. 

— Quizás esté menstruando. Los cambios de humor durante ese período pueden llegar a ser extremos. Aunque no he notado que sus pezones estén más erectos de lo normal, pero teniendo en cuenta su irregularidad a la hora de ovular puede ser que esté influyendo otra vez. Creo que debería recetarle un… 

— Pierre, Pierre, déjalo. Simplemente se ha picado, nada más. No creo que tenga nada que ver con su regla. 

— Es simplemente que no la entiendo. 

Bossuet le miró durante unos segundos y sonrió, apoyando su frente sobre su sien, convirtiendo aquel pequeño momento en algo más íntimo. Joly suspiró ante la cercanía, pero lejos de apartarse se acomodó contra él, apesadumbrado. 

— ¿Quieres que vayamos con ella a la cocina? 

El asentimiento por parte del estudiante de medicina fue suficiente para que L’Aigle se levantase y tirara de su brazo para ponerle de pie a su lado. Joly se dejó colocar bien las gafas,y sonrió cuando le revolvió el cabello antes de empujarle hacia la cocina, todo parte de la misma rutina, una muy agradable.

Musichetta estaba reclinada sobre la encimera, preparando el tercer sándwich, que no tardaría en descansar sobre el plato, como los dos anteriores. Era evidente que, a pesar de haberse ido airadamente, su intención seguía siendo la de contentar a sus dos chicos en aquella cita improvisada en casa de Joly. 

— Qué buena pinta tienen, ¿no? ¿De qué son? — se aventuró a tantear el terreno Bossuet. 

— Sorpresa — contestó ella con una sonrisa. Una muy buena señal — Cuando los probéis ya lo veréis. 

— Ahm… habrás lavado bien esa lechuga, ¿verdad? 

Musichetta dejó un segundo su trabajo. Colocó el pan a medio terminar sobre la tabla de cortar donde estaba cocinando y se giró para fulminar con la mirada a Joly. 

— No puedes evitarlo, ¿eh? 

— Lo siento, no lo hago para molestarte, pero es que contiene tantos gérmenes que… — comenzó a musitar atropelladamente, pero entonces un dedo femenino en los labios hizo que se callara. 

— No te preocupes, si ya te conozco, pichón. 

Cualquier atisbo de tensión que pudiera haberse creado en el ambiente se esfumó y todo volvió a la calma relajada habitual. 

Pierre sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio como Bossuet les dejó unos segundos; tiempo en el que Musichetta y él se lanzaron miradas dulces en silencio; antes de intervenir.

— Nos conoces tan bien, amor — murmuró Felix antes de abrazarse a su cadera.

Joly bebió de la risa cantarina que se escapó de entre los dientes de ella, y aprovechando que aún tenía aquel dedo sobre los labios, bajó su boca por éste, y depositó un beso en la palma de su mano.


	2. Pico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeeeeersonajes y nombres de este capítulo: Eugène Bahorel y Jehan Prouvaire (nadie podria haberse esperado que tuviera este nombre, ¿verdad?)
> 
> Dedicado a Lele (Jehan), por no hacer a un Prouvaire mariquita y supah femenino.
> 
> #TodosSomosJehan

 

** Prouvaire **

 

Las calles se hallaban desiertas. A altas horas de la noche es algo normal, la gente se encuentra en sus casas descansando, soñando, o leyendo bajo la luz de una linterna. Por ello, el ruido de unos pasos desentonaba totalmente con la escena nocturna. Y mucho más el eco de las risas. No unas risas normales, si no de esas típicas que aunque no entiendas el chiste te ríes igualmente, contagiosas, escandalosas, tan alegres que es imposible que molesten a nadie. No obstante, está bien el añadir a esa lista que ese tipo de risas solo suceden en dos tipos de personas: los bebés, y los borrachos. Y un par de criaturas no irían dando tumbos a las tres de la madrugada por el centro de París. 

Jehan perdió el equilibrio durante unos segundos, provocando que su pie derecho se saliera de la acera y cayera de mala manera sobre el asfalto, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia un amago de caída, que fue parado por el brazo rápido de Bahorel, el cual le enganchó de la cadera y tiró de él. 

Ante tal situación, ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. 

— ¡Vas fatal! 

— Voy… estupendamente. 

— No tienes naaaaaaaaaada de aguante, Prov… Prouv… Prouveire… No… Prouv… 

— Prouvaire — corrigió el interpelado —. Y te repito que voy maravillosamente. 

— Maravillosamente ciego — dicha respuesta fue coreada por las risas entre dientes de Jehan. 

Apoyados el uno contra el otro siguieron caminando por las calles desiertas, hablando a trazos, riéndose por todo y por nada, y según qué esquinas giraran, canturreaban estrofas al azar de alguna canción de la que parecía que sólo ellos conocían su verdadero significado. 

— ¿Tu casa estaba en esta calle, verdad? 

— Sip. 

— ¡Pues, ea! ¡Yo ya he cumplido! — exclamó Bahorel —. He acompañado a la delicada princesa borracha hasta su casa — completó la frase conteniéndose las risas que luchaban por salir de entre sus labios. 

— Yo no soy ninguna princesa… ¡yo no creo en príncipes, ni reyes, ni reinas! ¡Abajo la monarquía! ¡Viva la república! ¡Viva Francia! 

Bahorel no pudo aguantar mucho más tiempo las carcajadas al escucharle gritar de tal manera, y tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para poder reír a gusto, doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras vaciaba sus pulmones de aire por cada risa que huía a la oscuridad de la ciudad de noche. 

— ¡Qué exaltado te veo, amigo mío! Ni siquiera en las manifestaciones más… — se quedó callado unos segundos, olvidándose completamente de la palabra que iba a decir — ¡Más! Habías estado así de emocionado… revolucionariamente hablando. 

— Ah, claro, revolucionariamente hablando. 

— ¡Pero no repitas lo que acabo de decir!   
— Pues, Bahorel, estoy taaaaan feliz. Me siento etéreo — mientras iba hablando, su acompañante no podía parar de reír, sin dejar de asentir a cada una de sus palabras — Creo que me gusta demasiado ir a beber. 

— ¡Pero eso es porque beber es lo mejor del mundo! ¿No has visto a Grantaire? 

— No… no… calla. Es que a mí me gusta beber contigo, no solo, no, así no. Contigo. Cooooon tiiiiigo — dijo separando, y acentuando el espacio, la palabra “contigo”, como si quisiera remarcarlo con mucha importancia. 

— Ooooooow. ¡A mí también me gusta beber contigo, Jehan! 

Ambos se pararon justo frente a la puerta de la casa de Prouvaire, pero lejos de hacer cualquier amago de entrar o de despedirse, volvieron a sumirse en una cascada de carcajadas. Comenzaron a saltárseles las lágrimas, su equilibrio amenazaba con irse, pero ellos siguieron y siguieron riéndose durante al menos cinco minutos. 

— Eugène Bahorel — la risa de Jehan se cortó de golpe, y su semblante, al igual que su voz, se volvió serio y firme —, debes saber una cosa muy importante. 

Bahorel le miró unos segundos antes de comenzar a tranquilizarse, cesando sus carcajadas. Eso a Jehan le gustaba, el saber que era uno de los pocos afortunados a los que Bahorel hacía caso y prestaba atención si notaba que la otra persona se ponía formal. Era una especie de poder que nunca utilizaba, pero que lograba que se sintiera orgulloso simplemente con poseerlo. 

— Dime. 

— Eres mi mejor amigo. Y te quiero más que a nadie. 

Y dicho eso, sin esperar ninguna reacción (y sin pensarlo demasiado), el joven poeta se adelantó hacia su amigo y unió sus labios en un beso corto y suave. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio al separarse, casi como si estuvieran aguantando la respiración, sin ser del todo conscientes de lo que acababan de protagonizar. 

— ¿… me acabas de dar un pico? 

— Si — contestó portando una sonrisa bobalicona de oreja a oreja, contrastando con el sonrojo masivo que se había instalado en su rostro 

— ¿Tú? ¿Míster Timidez? — Bahorel seguía muy sorprendido. 

— Tenía ganas de besarte. Una muestra de afecto para mi mejor amigo. 

— Con que ganas de besarme… 

De pronto, la sorpresa se tornó en otra cosa, la mirada de Bahorel cambió, seguramente empujada por el alcohol que recorría sus venas, y una sonrisa, opuesta a la que se dibujaba en los labios de Jehan, se formó en sus labios. 

— Prouvaire, si me vas a besar, hazlo bien. 

El boxeador levantó la mano y enganchó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de su compañero, atrayéndole hacia él. Con tal mala suerte, que el equilibrio de Jehan decidió irse de fiesta justo en ese momento, provocando que ambas narices se chocaran fuertemente con un sonoro “crack”, que resonó por toda la desierta calle. 

— ¡MIERDA! 

— ¡ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA!


	3. En la mejilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombres: Jeróme Feuilly
> 
> En verdad, este (y el siguiente) son unos de los capítulos que más cariño les tengo. Feuilly no es uno de mis personajes predilectos, pero aún así creo que es uno con los que mejor me manejo escribiendo, y sus escenas siempre terminan siendo de mis favoritas.
> 
> Dedicado a Miriam (Feuilly), porque es demasiado canon y nunca puede estar con nosotros porque se pasa la vida trabajando.

 

** Feuilly **

 

Era más tarde de lo que se había imaginado. No había sido consciente de que por culpa del pequeño tirón en la mano derecha su trabajo había ido más lento, provocando que saliera más tarde de lo normal sin que se diera cuenta. Las calles de París se encontraban muy iluminadas a pesar de ya haber anochecido, aunque los negocios iban cerrando poco a poco, guardándose sus propias luminosidades hasta el día siguiente. 

Feuilly entró en un supermercado 24 horas que se encontró de camino, antes de llegar a casa estaría bien el hecho de comprarse algo de cena, pasta de dientes (que ya no le quedaba), y quizás un poco de leche si el dinero que bailoteaba en sus bolsillos le alcanzaba. Cogió una cesta al entrar y comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos desiertos, contrastando con las calles que acababa de dejar a su espalda, cuyos transeúntes parecían negarse a aceptar el hecho de que ya se había hecho de noche y debían regresar a sus hogares. 

Mientras se acercaba a la caja se fijó en que una bombilla parpadeaba sobre ésta, cosa que le recordó que la luz de su cuarto también se había agotado. Así que se acercó al mostrador que descansaba justo a la derecha de la caja registradora, donde se encontraban los leds. Y fue justo por dicha acción por lo que pudo escuchar la conversación que el cliente que estaba justo delante de él para pagar estaba manteniendo con el cajero. 

— De verdad, es que no tengo nada más ahora mismo — era una chica joven, y bastante guapa, por lo que el propio Feuilly se sorprendió de no haber reparado en ella antes. Alta, delgada, cabello cobrizo recogido en una trenza, y rostro lleno de pecas —. Si me fías ahora, yo mañana por la mañana me comprometo a venir y darte lo que faltaba. 

— Lo siento, no puedo. Son las normas. 

— Si sólo son dos euros, y es nuestra cena. Por favor. 

Aquella súplica le obligó a girarse del todo, casi descaradamente, y observar la escena de forma directa. Su ropa; remendada, algunas prendas varias tallas más grandes, y otras que le quedaban pequeñas; daba pistas demasiado evidentes como para que Feuilly no atara cabos. Por no hablar del chiquillo que estaba apoyado contra la cadera de la muchacha, esperándola en silencio. Podía poner la mano en el fuego a que eran hermanos. 

— No puedo hacer nada, si el encargado se entera me puede caer una buena — intentaba defenderse el cajero. 

— Pero si voy a devolver el dinero mañana. Por favor, sólo esta vez… 

¿Cuántas veces, de pequeño, había protagonizado esa misma obra teatral? En pocas ocasiones pudo regresar a la tienda a devolver lo prestado, pero, ¿cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo? La comida que le habían fiado era lo único que tenía para llevarse a la boca, era inverosímil el que pudiera conseguirse de la noche a la mañana algo de dinero si no se adoptaba una posición de ratero. 

¿Estarían, aquel niño y su hermana, viviendo con sus paupérrimos padres? ¿O se encontrarían al cargo de alguna “buena mujer que les ha acogido para poder darles todo el amor que no les han dado” como le pasó a él? 

— Perdón por interrumpir — ¿cómo no entrometerse? — Yo le presto el dinero que hace falta para comprar esto. 

La mirada que recibió por parte de los dos jóvenes, que no habían reparado en él hasta ese momento, fue suficiente pago. 

— Muchísimas gracias, señor — susurró ella, aún sin creérselo del todo. 

— Es más — subió su propia cesta al mostrador —, cobre todo lo suyo y lo mío junto. 

La chica no cesaba en deshacerse primero en disculpas, después en agradecimientos. Había intentado impedírselo, primero excusándose con que sólo le dejara los dos euros para completar su compra, pero Feuilly ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse para atrás. Podía vivir sin leche y sin luz en el dormitorio unos días más. 

— En serio, si me dice dónde vive o trabaja, en cuanto reúna el dinero me acerco a devolvérselo — dijo, ya en la calle, la muchacha, en un último intento por ser bien agradecida. 

— De veras, no hace falta. Y es la última vez que lo digo — puso voz seria, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

— Muchas gracias por comprarnos la cena — la voz del niño sonó por primera vez, terminando con toda la culpabilidad que aún se notaba en el aura de su hermana mayor. 

— No tienes nada que agradecer — contestó Feuilly dulcemente —. Espero que la disfrutéis. 

Aquel chiquillo sonrió de oreja a oreja, apretando inconscientemente el borde de la camisa de la chica, de la que estaba agarrado, como si tuviera miedo de perderse de un momento a otro. ¿Es que había mejor pago que ese? Los recuerdos le invadieron, y pensó en todas las veces que habría deseado que alguien le hubiera hecho un favor así en su niñez. 

— Gracias a usted podremos comer algo hoy. Nos ha salvado — las palabras de ella le regresaron al presente. Aquella sinceridad tan abrumadora había sido una mano que le había traído de vuelta con rapidez, dejándole ligeramente aturdido. 

Quizás fue por esa misma sensación por la que no fue consciente de en qué momento la muchacha se acercó a él. Tanto, que pudo ponerse de puntillas y depositar un beso sobre su mejilla. 

— Que pase una buena noche — susurró, tímida, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por la calle cada vez menos iluminada por la falta de negocios abiertos. 

Y allí se quedó Feuilly, sonriendo de lado, llevándose una mano a la piel que los labios de aquella chica habían mimado, notando como algo en su pecho vibraba y provocaba que su día fuese inmensamente mejor.


	4. [Anexo] En la mejilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque la escena de Feuilly no me era suficiente, y terminé escribiendo dos.
> 
> Nombres: Dismas Montparnasse (que es el santo patrón de los ladrones 1313)  
> A Claquesous no le he buscado nombre, y ni siquiera sé por qué.
> 
> Aquí debo explicar un headcanon.  
> Hablando con Marta (Combeferre), se nos ocurrió que tendría lógica que, si Feuilly se ha criado en la calle, conociera a Montparnasse que también lo ha hecho. Por lo que, en modern!AU se nos ocurrió que ambos hubieran sido dados en acogida con la misma mujer (mujer que en verdad sólo les acogió para recibir una pensión) y, debido a su diferencia de edad, Feuilly le hubiera adoptado como su hermano pequeño. Por cosas de la vida, Montparnasse terminó metido en problemas de drogas y mafias (Patron Minette), y que Feuilly al final, al ver que no podía salvarle, decidió separarse de él, coincidiendo con el encuentro que tiene con Bahorel al encontrarle apalizado en un arcén.  
> Lo sé, a veces nos gusta el drama.
> 
> Por lo que este capítulo nos lo dedico a los dos. A mí porque Montparnasse es uno de mis personajes favoritos de LesMis, y a Marta porque siempre que empezamos a crear headcanons no hay quien nos pare.

 

** Feuilly **

 

Se quedó quieto, con la mano en la mejilla, observando cómo las dos figuras se marchaban calle abajo. El pequeño caminando a saltitos al lado de su hermana, contento, saboreando ya su cena deseada. Mientras tanto, ella parecía que iba flotando, había sido liberada durante unas horas de una carga muy pesada, y ahora notaba como si pudiera salir volando sin necesidad de preocuparse por nada. Su trenza se balanceaba sobre su espalda de un lado a otro, y Feuilly no perdió de vista ni uno solo de dichos movimientos hasta que no desaparecieron tras la primera esquina. 

— Pero, ¡qué escena tan enternecedora! ¡Es digno de salir en algún programa para viejas que ponen por la televisión en la tarde! Si se escribiera bien podría ser una comedia romántica. ¿Cuánto falta para que os volváis a encontrar y te la folles contra una pared? 

Aquella voz, aquellas palabras, rompieron la pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que Feuilly se había sumido. No tuvo que pensar mucho, realmente nada, para reconocer a quién pertenecía aquel discurso. Tomó aire y se giró despacio, apareciendo en su campo de visión aquellos ojos que conocía tan bien y que hasta hacía unos pocos años, eran los de un niño deseoso de salir de la vida de la calle. 

— Falta el mismo tiempo que para el día en que dejes de ser un gilipollas y hagas algo de provecho con tu vida. 

Los dos hombres que tenía frente a él reaccionaron de formas completamente distintas. El más alto, que portaba unas gafas de sol (hecho totalmente sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era) provocando que su cara quedara medio cubierta, se quedó tal cual estaba, incluso podría decirse que su presencia se volvió más imponente sin siquiera mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. Mientras tanto, el joven estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que los colgantes que llevaba al cuello tintinearan un poco. 

— Oh, Jeróme, siempre tan divertido. ¿Cuándo éramos pequeños eras tan cursi? Me refiero por lo de la putilla ésa — comentó mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia la esquina por donde la chica había desaparecido. 

— ¿Y tú siempre has sido tan estúpido…? ¿Cómo te haces llamar ahora? 

— Montparnasse — la voz con la que pronunció su nombre fue la más orgullosa que Feuilly había escuchado en mucho tiempo. 

— ¿Por qué no simplemente seguir usando tu verdadero nombre? Dismas es el santo patrón de los cabrones como tú. Creo que te pega. 

— Nah, paso. Además, el barrio de Montparnasse está precioso en esta época del año — comentó con sorna. 

— Claro, es que utilizar el apellido Feuilly era demasiado decente para ti. 

— A diferencia de ti, a mi no me gusta llevar nada que me haya impuesto el gobierno sin mi consentimiento. Ni siquiera un apellido — una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios —. Y más si es un apellido tan horrendo. Te queda bien, Jeróme. 

— Igual de bien que llevar tú un guardaespaldas — indicó, señalando con la mirada al hombre de las gafas de sol. 

— ¿Claquesous? ¡Qué va a ser mi guardaespaldas! Es mi puta; tú tienes la tuya y yo tengo la mía. 

— Vigila lo que dices, niñato — dijo el interpelado, arrancando una sonora carcajada a Montparnasse. 

Feuilly les observó en silencio durante unos segundos. El joven (que no tendría más de 20 años, si es que llegaba) se giró para sacarle la lengua al mayor, cuya única reacción fue bajarse ligeramente las gafas y mirarle directamente a los ojos, severamente. Aquello no hizo nada; no logró que el otro dejara de reírse, ni que la tensión que parecía haberse formado se desvaneciera. Era irónico el hecho de que, cinco o seis años atrás, él habría protagonizado la misma escena junto a Montparnasse, ocupando el lugar de Claquesous. Todo era demasiado igual y demasiado distinto como para que Feuilly no se sintiese incómodo. El estar cerca de ese joven hacía que aún algo escondido en su pecho le diera pinchazos. 

Comenzó a caminar calle abajo, deseoso de perderles de vista, de olvidarse de aquel encuentro, de llegar a su casa y poder cenar tranquilamente, descansar del trabajo y organizar todo para el día de mañana. No tenía por qué seguir aguantando algo que no le era agradable. Pero, como su interior le advirtió, en cuanto dio los primeros pasos Montparnasse volvió a prestarle atención. 

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Jeróme? Primero apareces sin saludar y ahora te vas sin despedirte, ¿qué clase de modales son esos? 

Se giró despacio, sabiendo qué era lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Habían pasado demasiados años juntos como para no conocer a la perfección el comportamiento del otro. No hizo amago ni de apartarse, ni de hablar, nada. Dejó que Montparnasse llegara hasta él, se abrazara a su cuello y lamiera la mejilla donde había querido conservar el beso de aquella muchacha. El chico rió entre dientes ante su hazaña, y después besó él mismo el propio sitio que acababa de profanar. 

— ¿O es que preferías el de esa puta? Puedo traértela, ¿sabes? Y puedo pedirle que te bese mejor en otro lugar — susurró con un deje lascivo contra su oído, provocando el corazón de Feuilly latiese más rápido y apretara la mandíbula con fuerza — ¿Te gustaría, Jeróme? 

Antes de que Montparnasse pudiera separarse, sonriendo altivo, le cogió del brazo izquierdo, obligando a bajarlo de su cuello, manteniéndolo palma arriba. Apretó los dedos contra su muñeca y sobre la carne que descansaba antes de llegar al codo. El joven forcejeó un poco, pero se dejó hacer, curioso por la contestación que iba a recibir. 

— ¿Sabes qué me gustaría, Dismas? Que termines de agujerearte el brazo cada noche y nos libres a todos de tu presencia de una vez. 

Ambos sabían que aquella sugerencia no era sincera, que Feuilly sufriría demasiado si él, que había sido su hermano pequeño, moría. Pero el haberlo dicho dolía para las dos partes; era doloroso pronunciarlas y humillante el escucharlas. 

Claquesous notó la tensión que se había formado de pronto entre ellos, y no quedó impasible cuando Feuilly cogió el brazo de su compañero con fuerza. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo, que quedó oculto bajo la manga de su abrigo. Aunque, para qué engañarse, todos sabían qué era. 

Montparnasse logró zafarse del agarre de Feuilly, y parecía que iba a decir algo, justo en el momento en el que un coche dobló la esquina y tocó el claxon dos veces. 

— Salvado por la campana — dijo el hombre con las gafas mientras se volvía a guardar en el bolsillo aquello que había recién sacado. 

El coche paró al lado de los tres y alguien desde dentro abrió las puertas del copiloto y la de atrás, en una clara señal de que dos personas subieran, y rápido. 

— ¡Claquesous, Montparnasse! — gritaron para corroborar el gesto. 

El primero se giró y caminó tranquilamente hasta el vehículo, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto y cerrando tras él, sin mediar una sola palabra más, ni una última mirada a la escena que acababa de dejar atrás. 

— Parece que te esperan tus amigos, Dismas. Si no os vais ya, se os hará muy de noche para ir a jugar al parque. 

El interpelado se quedó serio durante unos segundos, sumido en mil pensamientos que Feuilly no pudo interpretar a través de su mirada. Finalmente sonrió e hizo una profunda reverencia. 

— Ya nos volveremos a ver, Jeróme. Y me contarás qué ha pasado con la historia de tu putilla — murmuró lo bastante audible como para que pudiera oírle antes de irse hacia el coche y, al igual que había hecho la chica de la trenza, desaparecer de su vista, dejándole con una mano sobre su mejilla. 

Pero en vez de para preservar lo que había pasado sobre su piel, para borrarlo.


	5. En el hombro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que aquí no hace falta especificar nombres XD
> 
> Éponine es demasiado perfecta para este mundo.
> 
> ¡Explicación! Tengo el headcanon de que Cosette y Marius se conocen en la biblioteca. Ella leyendo novelas y poesía, y él estudiando Derecho, junto con alemás e inglés (nuestro niño, que listo es, madre). Y claro, se dedicaban a lanzarse miraditas, sonrisitas, etc...
> 
> Por lo que la dedicatoria de este capítulo va para María (Marius) por su mítica frase de "yo soy el único que ha terminado la carrera del grupo porque soy el único hetero", y a Irina (Éponine) simple y llanamente porque es perfecta.

** Éponine **

 

Frunció el ceño un poquito más y comenzó a tamborilear con fuerza sobre la mesa al observar cómo Marius suspiraba lastimeramente por sexta vez en menos de diez minutos. Le había mandado aquella tarde un mensaje proponiéndole quedar, y Éponine, obviamente, había aceptado sin dudarlo. Aunque, a esas alturas, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

— Tete, ¿me has invitado a tomar algo para que te admire como en un museo?

— ¿Qué? — musitó como única contestación.

— Niño, eres más raro que un perro verde. Si has quedado conmigo será porque quieres que hablemos, ¿no? — levantó la lata de Coca-Cola y le dio varios sorbitos —. Porque si no saco el móvil y comienzo a buscar wifi.

— Es que me siento culpable por no haber ido hoy a la biblioteca — aquello fue un duro pinchazo en el pecho de la joven. Por un lado, él había decidido quedar con ella antes de ir a ver a su “Alondra”, pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta, como bien había puesto él con palabras, que deseaba estar en otro lugar.

— ¡Ay, la madre que te ha parío’! ¡Que la muchacha no se va a morir por no verte un día!

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… — Marius esbozó una sonrisa ladina mientras extendía una mano y acariciaba la de Éponine — Perdóname, es sólo que estoy totalmente loco.

¿Quién podría resistirse a eso? La Thénardier se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos, tiempo en el que sus mejillas se colorearon notablemente y su pulso se aceleró de golpe. Retiró la mano y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, como un tic nervioso, aunque enseguida regresó a su sitio, aceptando las caricias.

— No te preocupes, tonto — Éponine le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que pudo ofrecerle mientras entrelazaba los dedos con la mano de él —. Pero entiende que no soy idiota. Si querías verme con tanta urgencia es que algo importante querrías contarme, y nene, a mí no me mola eso de ir perdiendo el tiempo por la vida.

— Tienes razón — el muchacho tomó aire, y armándose de valor durante un parpadeo lento, su rostro cambió el semblante a uno más decidido — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— Cualquier cosa — dijo, casi demasiado rápido.

— ¿Puedes conseguirme el nombre y el número de mi Alondra?

Aquella pregunta partió algo dentro de Éponine, algo que había comenzado a crecer a través de las caricias que ambos se iban prodigando en las manos, y que subía por el brazo, bajaba por el hombro, paseaba por la clavícula, y finalmente anidaba en el pecho. Hizo crash y se rompió en mil pedazos.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú? — contestó de forma cortante.

— No me atrevo… — murmuró con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Olé, tú! Osea, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes los huevos tan grandes como una casa para dejaros notitas en las mesas de la biblioteca, lanzaros besitos y miraditas, hacer como que no quiere la cosa de rozaros las manos cuando pasáis al lado del otro, y no puedes, simplemente, acercarte un día y pedirle su puto número? ¡Es que hay que tener los huevos cuadrados, tío! ¡Qué no eres capaz ni de preguntarle cómo se llam…!

Marius soltó de pronto la mano de su amiga y dio sendos golpes con los puños sobre la mesa, haciendo que una de las latas de Coca-Cola que se estaban bebiendo temblara peligrosamente.

— ¡Pues no! ¡No me atrevo! ¡Tengo miedo de hablar con ella directamente! ¡¿Contenta?! — gritó Pontmercy antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana, mirando hacia fuera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Éponine se quedó estática, intentando permanecer impasible, tranquila, como si aquello no le hubiese afectado en absoluto, aunque por dentro tuviera el corazón en la garganta y las lágrimas estuvieran luchando por aflorar. Contó hasta diez y respiró hondo, serenándose, acomodándose de nuevo tras aquella máscara en la que parecía que nada le importaba.

— Nene — le llamó, pero ni siquiera se inmutó —. Venga, tete, te estoy hablando.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera una señal de que éste le hubiera escuchado. Seguía mirando enfadado hacia la nada a través del cristal de la ventana, y eso sólo provocaba que ella notara un nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a dejarla sin aire para poder respirar. Se asfixiaba al pensar que Marius se hubiera enfadado con ella.

Éponine se puso en pie y caminó hasta colocarse justo a la espalda de él. Eran más o menos de la misma altura, y aún así ella se sentía tan pequeña a su lado…

— Está bien. Iré contigo a la biblioteca y le haré una encerrona en el baño de las chicas o algo así. Espero que a una niña pijilla como ella no le dé asco ir a un servicio público.

La reacción que recibió tras su declaración de rendirse ante el favor que él pedía fue mucho más grande de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Marius se dio la vuelta de golpe y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola en vilo y girando con rapidez. No cesaba de agradecérselo, de prometerle que se lo compensaría, alabándola con que era la mejor amiga del mundo y que se alegraba de tenerla cerca.

Éponine rio, sin aire, y se dejó hacer, bebiendo de aquel momento como si nada más pudiera insuflarle vida, y dejó que un pequeño beso sobre su hombro fuera su única respuesta.


	6. En la nariz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí no es necesario especificar nombres.
> 
> Me da que este capítulo sólo lo entenderán los que se hayan leído el libro, por lo que haré un breve resumen.  
> Éponine y Gavroche son hermanos, y entre ellos hay una hermana llamada Azelma, muy querida para Éponine por cierto.  
> También hay dos hermanos más, que fueron """"""dados en adopción""""" (atención a las mil comillas), y como Gavroche prácticamente vive en la calle, terminó encontrándoselos, y los tiene adoptados como si él fuera su padre.

**Gavroche**

 

Se puso de puntillas sobre la maceta a la que había dado la vuelta y cogió la llave escondida en el marco de la puerta. Bajó de un salto y volvió a colocar todo tal y como estaba previamente, por si llegaban mientras él se encontraba dentro.

No quería ver a sus padres; no tenía ganas de broncas.

Abrió la puerta despacio y cerró tras él sin hacer ruido.

El piso no era muy grande, y a la mínima parecía desordenado. Y eso que su madre siempre intentaba adecentarlo todo, dejarlo limpísimo y muy arreglado para fingir que todo iba bien en su casa. Pero aquella mañana se podría deiir que habían entrado a robar y nadie lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

Fue a la cocina y dejó la mochila sobre la encimera. La abrió y comenzó a rebuscar en todos los estantes: el final de un paquete de pan de molde, dos latas de atún, un bote de garbanzos cocidos, una red de patatas a punto de terminar, unas cuantas manzanas... Después se puso manos a la obra con el frigorífico, y un poco de mantequilla, tres huevos, un paquete de filetes de pollo y un queso volaron también a la mochila, junto con el resto.

No era mucho, prácticamente nada teniendo en cuenta que, sí, sólo se comprometía a alimentar a dos niños, pero siempre se acercaban más cuando ponían a cocer algunas verduras. Y él pasaba el suficiente tiempo fuera de casa como para tener que aprovecharse también de lo poco que robaba.

Echó un último vistazo a la nevera y cerró la puerta, encontrándose a su hermana Azelma apoyada contra la pared, observándole en silencio con los brazos en jarras.

Gavroche pegó un respingo y dio un salto hacia atrás, notablemente sobresaltado.

– La madre que te... ¿tú sabes el susto que me acabas de dar?

– ¿Y te crees que tú a mí no? Estaba dormida y de pronto comencé a escuchar ruidos en la cocina – replicó ella.

– ¿Pero tú no tendrías que haber salido a ayudar a Éponine o a mamá?

– ¿Y tú no tendrías que estar en el colegio?

Touché.

Se rascó el puente de la nariz y se giró para cerrar la mochila, ahora bien llena.

– Estoy haciendo la compra.

– Ajam.

– Pues sí. Mis hijos tienen hambre y yo soy un buen padre.

Azelma suspiró y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba hacia los dormitorios. Gavroche aprovechó ese momento de intimidad para guardarse también un rollo de papel de plata.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y se sentó en el sofá. Ya que había sido visto, no podía marcharse sin más, tendría despedirse de su hermana mayor.

– ¿Y qué haces en casa? – preguntó, levantando un poco la voz para que pudiera escucharle.

– Tengo fiebre desde ayer y mamá no me ha dejado salir de la cama – contestó mientras regresaba al salón y se sentaba a su lado, cargando con una bolsa grande de tela –. Mira, comienza a hacer frio, y esta manta papá la quemó el otro día, por lo que puedes llevártela. También te he metido dos mudas limpias y un gel de baño. Si eres un buen padre tienes que mantener a tus hijos limpios, ¿de acuerdo?

Gavroche cogió las asas de la bolsa, y sin decir nada se apoyó contra el hombro de su hermana, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. Se quedaron así varios minutos, en silencio, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que uno de los vecinos del mismo piso salió de su casa, provocando que el ruido tensara al niño.

– ¿Vendrás esta noche a dormir? – preguntó Azelma.

– Lo dudo. Quizás mañana o pasado.

La muchacha asintió, y Gavroche cerró los ojos mientras su hermana se ponía de pie a su lado y le arreglaba la bufanda, le cerraba el chaleco y le depositaba un beso en la punta de la nariz.


End file.
